


Physical Limitations of the Super Soldier Serum

by justanotherStonyfan



Series: Hydra Trash Meme 2014 ongoing - blanket dub/non consent warnings [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Dentistry, Genital Torture, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan
Summary: A Sort-Of-Sequel toAversion Therapy, written for a prompt in the HTM;So I read a fic here a while ago that was written as a report, about how they overestimulated Bucky, IIRC in an attempt to desensitize him to sex.I'd like to prompt something like that: pages of the report Natasha gives Steve in the end of WS. Something very clinical, written as a report, or doctor's notes, or something, describing things HYDRA did to Bucky for science.Bonus points for really creepy observations, like how many of his fingernails they had to rip off before they got him to cry, or how much they managed to dilate his ass, things like that. Go wild!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aversion Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808455) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> This is basically a torture fic - violence, surgery, injury, gore, abuse of many types... Please, please heed the warnings in this one. This may not be hugely dark but it's quite nasty in places, so please make sure you pay attention to the tags, use your common sense (if it starts to freak you out, hit that back button, no hard feelings), and, **if you're not sure, skip to the[end notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9457031#work_endnotes) for a spoilery summary.**
> 
> *Police Camera Action voice* Viewer discretion advised.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Physical Limitations of the Super Soldier Serum**

**Part I**

 

_Physical Response of Sgt._ **[REDACTED]** _to experimentation_

_administered for the purposes of information gathering_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **[REDACTED], [REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]**

with **[REDACTED]** (Attending Surgeon)

 

**Table of Contents**

**IntroductionPg. 5**

**Report InformationPg. 9**

**NERO Classification TablesPg. 12**

**Section 1, Serum TestingPg. 15**

_\- 1.1.1 IntroductionPg. 16_

_\- 1.1.2 ProjectionsPg.17_

_\- 1.2 Section Injury ContentsPg.19_

_\- 1.3 Serum Testing ScenariosPg.23_

**Section 2, Asset Preparation ScenariosPg.133**

_\- 2.1 IntroductionPg.134_

_\- 2.2 Section Injury ContentsPg.135_

_\- 2.3 Asset Preparation ScenariosPg.141_

**Section 3, Field Injury ScenariosPg. 267**

_\- 1.1 IntroductionPg.268_

_\- 1.2 Section Injury ContentsPg.269_

_\- 1.3 Field Injury ScenariosPg.275_

**Section 4, Asset Conditioning ScenariosPg. 401**

_\- 4.1 IntroductionPg.402_

_\- 4.2 Section Injury ContentsPg.403_

_\- 4.3 Asset Conditioning ScenariosPg,425_

**Section 5, Findings/ConclusionsPg.617**

IndexPg.681

 

 

 

**Introduction**

Following plans of Dr. **[REDACTED]** as set out in 19 **[REDACTED]** , this report is a record of the information gathered pertaining to the first foray into learning the physical limitations of the Super Soldier Serum administered to **[REDACTED]** in 19 **[REDACTED]**.

Information obtained will go towards the functioning and maintaining of WS1A, will form a basis for the next round of testing, and there may be future use for information should WS Project continue as planned.

This report consists of explanatory materials, alongside the original notes compiled by the aforementioned doctors and typed reports for each experiment completed, to provide an accurate record of the tests conducted and the information derived. Each is available in separate sections, which are as follows:

 **Report Information** and parameters for the **NERO Classification** process are not essential reading, but will provide a clearer understanding of the scientific notes and records that were taken at the time of testing. While Report Information will provide lists of method and injury type, as well as clarification on anatomy, NERO classification in particular, was devised for these Physical Limitations tests, and is therefore not taught in primary scientific briefing. Results are classified as follows: Nature (classification of injury), Experiment (injury type), Region (anatomical region of infliction), Organ (anatomical area of infliction)

Each report is broken down into subsections, providing similar format to better compare the results of each section of testing. An introduction will briefly cover the testing overview and the intended goals, followed by a table of contents for the tests conducted in that section (in exception of section one, where examinations of expected results precede the table of contents), followed finally by the testing notes (written and recorded) and briefing reports.

 **Section 1** provides the scientific experimentation on the Serum with regard to scientific exploration, i.e., testing based on knowledge of previous scenarios, including but not limited to prisoners, combat, lab accidents, training mishaps, etc.

 **Section 2** provides the scientific experimentation on the Serum with regard to general procedures surrounding the preparation for use and preparation for storage of the Asset, including but not limited to cryogenic rehabilitation, injury behavior in cryostasis, mental capacity preceding and following a Wipe procedure, etc.

 **Section 3** provides the scientific experimentation on the Serum with regard to injuries that may be sustained during combat specific to the Asset’s missions, (rather than the aforementioned combat scenarios in Section 1 which pertain to general combat of Hydra personnel), including but not limited to weapon mishandling, weapon malfunction, target hostility, etc.

 **Section 4** provides the scientific experimentation on the Serum with regard to the conditioning undergone by the Asset to attain adequate programming, to better establish baselines from which, and limits to which, to work. These conditioning techniques are well established, but provide information for further embellishment, including but not limited to the regulation of bodily function (dietary, digestive, sexual, etc.), physical negative reinforcement (dietary, impact, sexual, etc.), etc.

 **Section 5** provides the findings and conclusions of the report against the baseline information (baseline vitals, aptitude, etc.), displayed in graphs and tables alongside notes and suggestions for further progress.

Clear cross-references are supplemented by a thorough **Index** following the conclusions of the scientific findings, in order to provide a coherent report, and detailed basis for any continuing experiments.

It is our hope that, through this information, medical and behavioural advancements may be made that not only benefit the WS program but also subsidise and assist efforts on the **[REDACTED]** program and the general public. These tables may also prove useful to apprehending the potential second subject in future, should the opportunity arise.

***

 **1.3.5 -  NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Cephalic; dental_

 **Restraints** : Head, Neck, jaw, remaining limbs and body restrained via use of operating table designed for specific use.

 **Instruments:** Scalpel, straight probe, drill, additional other to stimulate exposure

 **Sedative** : None administered

 **Asset vitals prior to commencement:**  
102˚ Fahrenheit – Normal  
40 bpm – Normal  
100/60 mmHg – Normal  
8 Breaths per Minute – Normal

 **Summary:**  
Exposure of dental nerve to test Asset resolve, and to measure detriment to standard activity.  
  
**Lead surgeon on experiment:**  
**[REDACTED]**

~

 **[REDACTED]** is overseeing this one – and demanded extra security to do so. It’s his first procedure actually in charge of the Asset, and is his first procedure during which he’ll be staying in the room throughout, but his expertise lies, in part, in dentistry. He’s not nervous, per se, but he’s read through **[REDACTED]** ’s notes for the other commissioned experiments and he’s not an idiot – if the Asset has to be restrained for that, he’ll need to be restrained for this too.

Plus, **[REDACTED]** has heard the rumors; he knows what happened to the last tech who screwed something up and stuck the Winter Soldier. Nice guy, if a little careless – not so easy for him to swallow solids anymore, but that’s what happens if you forget who your subject is.

“Restraints secure,” **[REDACTED]** informs him, and **[REDACTED]** gives them a once over before he begins.

Dental surgery is a delicate thing regardless of your subject – this is going to be even worse. It’s going to be fairly useful if they can get through this procedure – for one thing, **[REDACTED]** will be able to use the Asset as a guinea pig much more often if it turns out he’s able to stay conscious through something like this.

The Asset doesn’t know what’s coming – if he did, there might be a lot more trouble. Unlikely, given that he knows what happens if he doesn’t follow orders, but it’s always a possibility. As things stand, he’s been wiped recently enough that he’s docile now, and his restraints will hold because they’ve been tested to hold.

“Are we recording?” **[REDACTED]** asks, and somebody answers in the affirmative – doesn’t matter who. “All right, let’s get started.”

The Asset doesn’t think independently enough to wonder why he’s been brought into the room. He goes where he’s led and does as he’s told. He doesn’t retain enough information to know what procedures they conduct – he doesn’t know how long he’s been functioning, doesn’t know that he needs nutrients, doesn’t know pain.

But he will, of course he will.

The chair is like any other dentist’s chair, but stronger, with restraints **[REDACTED]** honestly would love to have in his day to day work – there are always those who squirm like children. Something like the braces around the Asset’s limbs, his neck, his head, would be useful. He starts up the drill and leans forward.

“Heart rate elevated,” somebody says, and **[REDACTED]** rolls his eyes.

No shit.

Somebody else – somebody **[REDACTED]** assigned, is making a note of the Asset’s vitals at various stages, and will be until the conclusion of the experiment. **[REDACTED]** has heard of the Asset’s healing factor also – which will be useful too if he’s granted further access.

What better way to improve medicine than by observing a subject whose recovery time is so short? It will mean they have so many opportunities to repeat experiments - **[REDACTED]** will be able to perfect his techniques in the same time it would usually take him to establish one set of results.

And this? This is only going to take a few seconds.

~

The Asset is silent because he should be – he knows this much.

He doesn’t understand what warrants this punishment, but he’s never punished without good reason.

“Vitals elevated,” someone says, not the man standing too close with sharp stinging scent clinging to his coat and dark bitter taste rolling off his tongue, not the man standing further away, by the monitor, not any of the men moving around the lab or standing around the walls with guns.

“Not surprising,” the man above him says, a rush of warm, sickly air, and the Asset squeezes his eyes shut as waves of pain overtake rational thought.

He keeps silent as long as he can, tries desperately to obey, but he must be inadequate because order comes through pain, that’s when pain is employed, when order is needed, and he clenches cold fingers and tries not to breathe but there’s a whining, whirring noise, pressure against his jaw followed by a jump, a jolt- _pop_.

And then he’s _blind-_

~

 **[REDACTED]** rears back as the Asset screams – still unsurprising, but the decibels at this proximity… Drilling through the enamel and dentin of a molar will do that to a person, of course, but they can’t use the muzzle now, even though this is too loud and grating of a sound.

 **[REDACTED]** looks up, signals a tech, and they bring him earplugs before passing them out to others. Even some of their security use them. **[REDACTED]** sighs – it used to be, when they first started these experiments, that the screaming was unusual. They all figured out fairly quickly which people were able to stay through procedures like these, and which were too cowardly to handle the blood and the screaming.

It’s nice to have a team around him who knows how to behave.

By the time **[REDACTED]** is removing the drill, the Asset is barely able to breathe properly, sweat running down his face. When **[REDACTED]** takes his earplugs out again, the Asset is wailing like a wounded animal, which is at least a little more tolerable than the screaming, even if it’s not by much.

“Take your measurements,” **[REDACTED]** says, and one of the techs steps forward to do so.

They measure heart rate, blood pressure, all the important things, and then they look at the signs of stress. Someone takes a swab of the sweat on the Asset’s skin as the Asset’s fingers curl and uncurl.

 **[REDACTED]** takes the straight probe and scalpel and settles back into his seat to stimulate the nerve.

**~**

**Notes:**

Asset able to complete several tasks following exposure and stimulation of dental nerve, although balance and assimilation of written material is impaired by sensory reaction to nerve damage. Asset’s core temperature, heart rate and blood pressure should be noted at this juncture (see results tables).

Rubik’s cube – solved (47 seconds)  
Sudoku – solved with two errors (5 minutes, 13 seconds)

Physical exercises (standard pre-mission warm ups) – completed (5 minutes, 59 seconds)  
Targeting exercises (standard weapons calibration) – completed with errors (24 seconds)

Physical responses including physical and vocal (see results tables). Subject did not lose consciousness, but did lose control of vocal responses, and began to cry after approximately four minutes of nerve stimulation.

 **See also** :

1.3.2 - **NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Cephalic; tongue  
(Severing of tongue)_

 _1.3.3 –_ **NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Cephalic; dental  
(Removal of teeth)_

1.3.6 – **NERO Classification** – _Blunt force; impact: Cephalic; nasal  
(Broken nose)_

_Or refer to Index for similar experiments._

**For results and healing time, as well as secondary detriments, please see the results tables for the corresponding section, in section 5 (beginning pg.617)**

***

 

1.3.17 - **NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Phalangeal; fingernails_

 **Restraints** : Hand, arm, remaining limbs and body restrained via use of operating apparatus designed for specific use.

 **Instruments:** Scalpel, pliers, curved chisel.

 **Sedative** : None administered

 **Asset vitals prior to commencement:**  
104˚ Fahrenheit – Elevated  
90 bpm – Elevated  
140/90 mmHg – Elevated  
20 Breaths per Minute – Elevated

 **Summary:**  
Removal of fingernails to test Asset resolve, and to measure detriment to standard activity.  
  
**Lead surgeon on experiment:**  
**[REDACTED]**

~

In preparation of this procedure, the Asset has been briefed regarding information. Transcript (translation from Russian) follows:

 

 **Handler [REDACTED]:** Code and mission report is to be provided only to myself and Secretary **[REDACTED]** , Asset primary mission reads ‘Diversion/Defense.’ Asset is to provide diversion for agents active in field in event of enemy engagement, in addition to defense of agents in field, attack on enemies where practical. In the event of loss of all agents, primary mission failure occurs.  
Asset secondary mission reads ‘Carrier.’ Asset is to provide code and access phrase to Secretary **[REDACTED].** In the event of capture, secondary mission failure occurs.  
Asset tertiary mission reads ‘Resist.’  Asset is to retain information provided, without disclosing knowledge, or acknowledging assistance of knowledge, to enemy. Attack at this juncture is not permissible. Understood?  
**Asset:** Understood.  
**Handler [REDACTED]** : Repeat the code to me.  
**Asset:** One-nine-nine eight-four-eight-two.  
**Handler** **[REDACTED]** : Repeat the access phrase to me.  
**Asset:** Dismantled Canvas  
**Handler** **[REDACTED]** : Summarise mission brief  
**Asset:** Primary mission, Diversion/Defense; protect agents against enemy and divert. Secondary mission commences upon failure of primary mission, in event of loss of agents. Secondary mission, Carrier; bring information to **[REDACTED]** or Secretary **[REDACTED]**. Tertiary mission commences upon failure of secondary mission, in even of capture. Tertiary mission, Resist. Withhold all information from enemy agents. Do not harm enemy agents.  
**Handler** **[REDACTED]** :  Mission brief complete. Follow handlers to field. Commence primary mission.  
  
~

The Asset doesn’t flinch when **[REDACTED]** sets pliers and a scalpel on the small tray beside them.

 **[REDACTED]** thinks that’s a pretty stupid way to behave, but she’s not fussy. She’s good at extraction, and he’ll be aware of the procedure’s aims soon enough.

Still, the Asset’s been briefed and then sedated, so he ought to be vaguely aware of his predicament, and she has a part to play. One of the others called her a wannabe starlet, and she punched him in the face for his trouble.

She does as she’s told. Sometimes it’s fun – so sue her.

“Who do you work for?” she says.

This is the second run of this experiment. They didn’t get this far last time – some idiot forgot the ‘don’t attack the enemy when you’re captured’ clause, and they had a bloodbath on their hands within ten seconds.

 **[REDACTED]** came in to sort it out and the Asset, surrounded by bodies and the quickly dying, recited his information and then smiled when he was tranqued like it was a job well done.

This time, the Asset’s sitting in his dentist’s-chair-looking thing with one hand out. He half looks like he’ll be getting his nails done, and she lifts the scalpel, turns it over so it catches the light.

“Gde byla vasha tochka izvlecheniya?” she says, _where was your extraction point?_

The Asset is still wearing the muzzle, but his eyes are bright. **[REDACTED]** isn’t sure if it’s fear or anger but, given that he hasn’t been wiped for this mission, it’s probably curiosity.

~

“Your men are dead,” she says, and he doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. “You failed in your mission.”

Primary mission failure.

“We tranquilised you and brought you here – the sedative can cause memory loss, so you may not recall the firefight.”

Secondary mission failure.

“Vy skazhete mne, chto ya khochu znat',” she says, _you will tell me what I want to know._

Tertiary mission must not fail – no parameters provided for failure.

~

She holds the scalpel above his index finger. He may only have five fingers, but this is, after all, his dominant hand.

“I want to know,” she says, first in English and then in Russian. “Tell me who sent you, and what information you’re carrying.”

He doesn’t move. He barely breathes.

“All right,” she says. “I’ll give you some incentive.”

~

He watches, because he has no real choice, as she pushes the blade of the scalpel into the back of his index finger, just above the first knuckle. His whole body tenses, his lungs seize, but he’s learned to ignore pain and he has a mission.

He ignores the way the sting turns to a burn turns to searing agony in his hand, as though someone sends white-hot needles racing up his arm, each jolt forming sweat behind his ears, in the crooks of his knees.

~

“Byl li u vas kontakt?” she asks, as per the script, _did you have a contact_ , and the Asset doesn’t answer, doesn’t move.

He’s sweating – they swab it – and she can hear his breaths, the irregularity. She pushes the scalpel deeper and he tenses visibly. She’s not ready to call it a flinch, but she’s getting there.

“Do you know what I’m doing?” she asks, and one of the techs waves in her eyeline through the window behind the Asset, the window he can’t see, and points to the monitor.

Heart rate climbing – she wonders where it will stop.

“I’m going to remove your fingernails,” she says, and she hears the small intake of breath, the soft noise that’s almost bitten back but not quite as she digs the blade deeper. “I’ll stop when you tell me what I want to know.”

~

Tertiary mission objective, tertiary mission cannot fail, tertiary mission must not-

The noise he makes is involuntary, entirely, when she lifts the bed of his nail with the scalpel. Everything he has tenses, his blood is alight, and the room blurs.

She picks up the pliers.

~

The first fingernail comes away easily for the most part. The Asset’s metal hand crunches into the arm of the chair, and the flesh she rends tears like Velcro splitting, like felt tearing, a wet resistance of flesh as one separates from the other, and she lifts it the rest of the way with a long, slow tug of the pliers. She could do it quickly, but she won’t.

“What is the access phrase you were given by your superiors?” she says.

~

The Asset cannot think, cannot make his brain work beyond the tertiary mission objective, beyond the knowledge that he cannot fail.

He moans behind the muzzle when she begins on the second nail – this technique is different; this time she means to drive something between his nail and his finger to split the two away from each other, and something cold and nauseating curls in his stomach.

~  
The Asset looks afraid.

When she drives the curved chisel between his nail and finger, he keens behind the mask.

“Pozhaluysta,” _please_ , ”prekratite, chto vy sprosite menya,” _stop, I don’t know what you ask me._

“What was the access phrase?” she says, levering the keratine upward.

~

“ya tol'ko ikh eskort,” he says, _I was their escort_ , “ya byl ikh tol'ko zashchita, ya ne znayu _,” I was only their defence, I don’t know._

But she does not believe him, that much is clear.

He must not submit to this, he must not give in, tertiary mission cannot fail.

His hand is aflame, his arm throbs-

~

“Give me the access code,” she says, jabbing the tip of the scalpel blade beneath the next nail.

Blood wells up and travels along the underside of his nail, down the sides, feathering out along the grooves in his skin.

“Give me the access code,” she pushes it further, “Dayte mne kod dostupa,” and he hisses, makes a sound that’s trapped and desperate, shakes his head.

“Ya ne znayu!” he says, his voice rising. “Ya ne znayu!”

~

Tertiary mission must not fail, tertiary mission, mission must not fail, must not-

Where in-

How is this-

Must not-

~

He screams the next time she digs with the blade, his eyes shining, and she twists the blade to hear him do it again – he pulls against the restraints but they don’t break, he tries to curl his fingers but the apparatus is well designed.

“Give me the access code!” she shouts.

“THREE, TWO, FIVE-” the Asset says in English, and then all hell breaks loose.

~

**Notes:**

Asset sedated following removal of third fingernail; final response to simulated interrogation indicative of errors leading to termination of **[REDACTED]** indicated by breakdown in conditioning which led to incorrect answers as well as disobedience of given orders.

Asset’s core temperature, heart rate and blood pressure should be noted at this juncture (see results tables).

Physical responses including physical and vocal (see results tables). Experiment terminated with loss of lead surgeon.

Suggest further experiments be conducted without potential verbal/numerical triggers. R&D Dept. to compile a list of potential subjects.

 

 **See also** :

1.3.19 – **NERO Classification –** _Sharp force; incised: Dorsal; vertebrae  
(Removal of spinal bones and tissues)_

1.3.12 - **NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Dorsal; sciatic nerve  
(Interference with sciatic nerve)_

1.3.27 – **NERO Classification –** _Sharp force; incised: Crural; ligaments_  
(Interference with/removal of/severing of ligaments)  


_Or refer to Index for similar experiments._

**For results and healing time, as well as secondary detriments, please see the results tables for the corresponding section, in section 5 (beginning pg.617)**

***

 

 **2.3.1 -  NERO Classification** – _Thermal; electrical: Cephalic; cranial_

 **Restraints** : Chair

 **Instruments:** Wipe machine

 **Sedative** : None administered

 **Asset vitals prior to commencement:**  
97˚ Fahrenheit – Below baseline  
70 bpm – Higher than baseline  
129/80 mmHg – Higher than baseline  
12  Breaths per Minute – Higher than baseline

 **Summary:**  
Testing of maximum settings for wipe machine

  
**Lead surgeon on experiment:**  
**[REDACTED]**

 

**Notes:**

Asset able to retain given instruction where reconditioning has not been targeted. Asset’s vitals suggest fear response, unusual considering the Wipe procedure is designed to erase procedural memories.  Physical and Vocal response achieved as per usual Wipe sessions.

With increase of voltage, physical and verbal response is impaired. Asset stated confusion at punishment as no mission failure was recalled. This is to be noted for future wipes, and the suggestion from technicians is that the wipe be targeted more specifically in future.

This test will continue in order to determine the highest level of implementation possible before proceeding into mission is deemed impossible (i.e., until Asset is unable to function adequately to be put into the field). This may also be of use for future continuation of the program, and in place of sedative and/or restraints.

Asset shows corresponding lack of response to pain stimuli the higher the wipe setting.

 

 **See also** :

 **2.3.3 - NERO Classification** – _Blunt force; break: Femoral; femur  
(Breaking of leg)_

*******

 

 **3.3.6 - NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Thoracic; breast_

-stab wound and it hurts his arm, makes everything too fast, slows everything down, but he’s dragged up and hit again and this time he hits back-

~

The Asset shows considerable strength and endurance despite continual bleeding, although-

~

He lunges, yanks the knife from his own body and blinds the nearest assailant-

 

 **Notes:**  
Experiment terminated following Asset’s collapse; full recovery expected-

 

**See also-**

***

 

 **3.3.5 - NERO Classification** – _Firearm; gunshot: Abdominal; stomach_

Asset shows confusion regarding situation, **[REDACTED]** can see it in his eyes-

~

Why have they shot him? He’s been given no mission, he hasn’t failed – there’s nothing they’ve told him to strive for and he looks up from the floor where both hands are pressed to the wound as blood spreads across the front of his clothing-

“Why?” he says, incredulous-

~

 **Notes:**  
Asset wiped immediately following unauthorised questioning of-

 

***

**3.3.27 - NERO Classification** – _Chemical; external: Brachial; antibrachium_

-he’s screaming, the skin sloughing off his bones-

 

 

***

 

4.3.5 - **NERO Classification** – _Sharp force; incised: Femoral; dermis_

-weeping steadily, he can’t breathe-

 

***

 

4.3.8 - **NERO Classification** – _Blunt Force; impact: Cephalic; Maxillary/Mandibular/Zygomatic, etc._

-spits blood that they’ll clear up later. **[REDACTED]** doesn’t need the-

 

***

 

4.3.15 - **NERO Classification** – _Blunt Force; impact: Pubic; testicular_

-vomits all over the-

***

 

-screaming-

 

***

 

-write it down-

 

 

***

 

 

_Please…_

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

_“Ty slushayesh'?”_

 

 

 

 

***

 

4.3.34 - **NERO Classification** – _N/A;N/A: Gluteal; anus_

 **Restraints** : Limb restraints, use of modified gym horse

 **Instruments:** Chopsticks

 **Sedative** : None administered

 **Asset vitals prior to commencement:**  
104˚ Fahrenheit – Elevated  
90 bpm – Elevated  
140/90 mmHg – Elevated  
20 Breaths per Minute – Elevated

 **Summary:  
** Dilation of anus to determine maximum capacity and heal time.

 **Lead surgeon on experiment:**  
**[REDACTED]**

~

This whole set of experiments is an exercise in indulgence as far as **[REDACTED]** is concerned. Sexual exploitation, learning how they can beat the Asset – they wouldn’t need those kinds of answers if half the STRIKE team didn’t insist on raping the man half to death, and beating him most of the rest of the way, at regular intervals.

What’s more, there are certain aspects of these experiments that are nonsensical – this, for example, is a test of muscle and muscle resistance that is unlikely to reach a limit unless truly ridiculous elements are introduced, and there’s no call for those, no reason to bring them in. Permission would be impossible to attain anyway – no, this is almost definitely not about stretching muscle, almost certainly not about finding a limit. This is most likely about sadistic enjoyment under the guise of experimentation. But **[REDACTED]** is, at least, getting numbers he can work with. He always did like numbers.

 **[REDACTED]** doesn’t check the restraints because he doesn’t need to, doesn’t check the Asset’s vitals because they’ve learned by now – they’re automatically recorded.

They don’t use the trigger phrases, they don’t inflict certain pain, they don’t try to do things that have caused problems before – the asset is lying, stomach down, on something that was designed to look like a gym horse. That’s what they call it, too, because otherwise they’d have to come up with yet another long-winded pointless name for a piece of equipment that’s basically a table with straps ( **[REDACTED]** isn’t even sure at this point that any of the equipment they have wasn’t modelled on either gyms or pornos. Those two things seem to be the main form of entertainment of most of the people he’s encountered thus far, aside from the Asset).

As far as **[REDACTED]** is concerned, he’s got a job to do and so he’ll do it. But nobody throws a glock in a swimming pool for fun around here, nobody snips the cords on the commlinks. So why inflict deliberate (and frankly dumbass) damage on a different, but far more highly prized, weapon?

The answer is simple – because **[REDACTED]** said so.

So **[REDACTED]** does what he’s told and writes down what he needs to and that is how he ends up inserting chopsticks into the Asset’s anus at three in the afternoon on a Friday.

It’s pretty simple a thing to do once everything’s set up correctly – you just need to know where to start, and what you start with is four chopsticks, a condom and an elastic band.

The first part is easy – for all that **[REDACTED]** thinks it’s a terrible idea, the Asset is – insanely – fairly used to having things pushed into its anus. Four chopsticks are a conservative girth by most standards and, once they’ve been secured with the band and one end covered by the condom, all that remains is to lubricate and insert.

The Asset is clearly uncomfortable. Anybody would be with their wrists and ankles tied virtually to the floor. **[REDACTED]** knows that he’s sometimes made to stand on all fours, on his palms and the soles of his bare feet, but that would only skew results in this case.

As it is, the majority of his weight is on his chest and stomach, his head held up by a rope anchored in the ceiling, that’s tied to the bun they’ve made in his hair. **[REDACTED]** doesn’t know _why_ the Asset’s head is up, but it was by special request, so he can guess. The other special request was that the Asset’s penis be visible, rather than being between his stomach and the surface on which he lies, and so the pink, fleshy vulnerability of his genitals has been brought back between his legs so that it rests along the side of the apparatus.

From that, **[REDACTED]** can pretty much guess _who made_ the requests, too.

The first four chopsticks, inside their condom, are easy. The Asset doesn’t make noise, barely tenses. His body is used to this, and he’s been conditioned well enough that the insertion is easy. It’s been requested that they take this as far as possible, and then the Strike team will take over.

 **[REDACTED]** pulls up a chair and takes a seat, and then someone hands him the tub of chopsticks. They’ve to keep count, which won’t be difficult. Even if he loses count – and he won’t – there’s a technician counting too. And even if the technician loses count – which they won’t – the ends of the chopsticks will be sticking out, all they have to do is count.

 **[REDACTED]** will start with six, to take the Asset up to ten, because – at around a half-centimeter diameter per stick – ten puts the diameter at about three centimeters. He’ll convert to inches if requested, but it makes more sense like this, when the increments will be so small.

 **[REDACTED]** takes six chopsticks from the tub with one hand, and lightly grasps the ends of the four protruding from the Asset’s anus with the other. Then, one by one, he pushes each of the six sticks into the center of the bundle.

“Ten,” **[REDACTED]** says, and the Asset breathes normally while one of the technicians repeats the number like an echo.

Just because the muscles of the anus are _able_ to stretch to extremes doesn’t mean it’s a comfortable exercise.

The Assets toes curl once and then uncurl, likely an indication of muscle fatigue in his legs, or perhaps an itch, but he doesn’t do it again. From the look on his face, from what **[REDACTED]** can see of it in the two way mirror, he seems fairly unaffected. Almost bored.

 **[REDACTED]** picks up another ten sticks and grasps the bundle with his other hand, sliding them one by one into the center of the bundle, widening the girth by a milimeter or two at a time as they settle.

By twenty, the Asset has flexed his spine and his fingers, but the bundle is only approximately four centimeters in diameter – small, but a larger diameter already than the American penile average. **[REDACTED]** is aware of most of the practises conducted on the Asset, and so the fact that a girth similar to a penis has no effect is not nearly as shocking a revelation as it could be.

Again, however, the anus’ ability for dilation is unparalleled – there are diameters **[REDACTED]** knows, and he’ll include them when the time comes for the sake of having the numbers – so unless someone thought it prudent to bring a traffic cone, they’re unlikely to hit a limit today.

At thirty chopsticks (chopsticks? Really? Modified gym equipment and _eating implements_?), the Asset is drawing deeper breaths, and his feet shift in the restraints, his wrists turn, but it’s at thirty-two that he hisses.

The bundle is just above five centimeters in diameter, which is not an unsubstantial girth and, despite the small increments, the increases have been fairly swift. This may be on a par with a slightly larger penis, or a small jar (a very small jar), and so it’s unlikely that the Asset has never experienced something like this before. **[REDACTED]** has seen that section of STRIKE’s equipment rooms.

But there’s a way to go, and it’s very likely that one would feel every milimeter given the location of the forced dilation. Still, there are at least the same number to go, so they may as well continue.

~

Thirty-three.

Thirty-four. 

He’s beginning to sweat, and it’s an odd mix of sensations to be tied this way. There is something he cannot name that burns in his face and down the back of his neck. It’s not a feeling he wants more of, but it’s one he can’t escape.

Thirty-five.

Knowing that the technicians and the doctor and whoever stands behind the big wall-sized mirror can see everything of him, knowing that places of his body that he ignores – tender, functional places that he uses out of necessity – are visible and vulnerable to eyes that scrutinize and assess without kindness.

Thirty-six.

It makes his stomach roll, makes his ears feel hot – and it gets more with each small, sharp ache that passes through him, made all the worse by _where it’s coming from_.

Thirty-seven.

He grits his teeth and bites back a moan – he knows what is happening from what he can see in the mirror. Or, at least, he can discern.

Thirty-eight.

“…. _Ah…_ ”

There is a pause.

For a moment, he freezes, a small, throbbing ache between his legs – he has not been told to keep silent, but neither has he been told he may speak, and he watches all the figures in the mirror turn to look at him.

Finally, after what seems an age, his skin burning, the hair rising on the back of his neck at being the subject of their calculating gazes, where the reflection of the swell of his own backside obscures the man, there is movement once more, and then a sharp, lancing ache from his perineum that seems to travel a good distance up toward his navel.

Thirty-nine.

Forty-

“Ah!”

But nobody pauses this time, the clatter of wooden sticks making him tense and then regret it immediately.

“Forty,” the doctor says.

“Forty,” someone repeats.

And there, that feeling, he remembers it now.

Shame.

~

The dilation at forty is roughly six centimeters. The Asset has done well to take them so far, and they will need to be careful. The main reason for inserting sticks in the center of the bundle is not only because each stick then resettles itself to accommodate the new one but, also, each new stick is surrounded by ones already situated, meaning it cannot slip and pierce vulnerable internal flesh.

 **[REDACTED]** doubts anybody but the Asset would care, but it would skew results, cause a problem they are not testing for, and potentially put the Asset out of commission for a longer period of time than has been designated.

 **[REDACTED]** does not want to be responsible for something as grievous as that.

At forty-one, the Asset hisses.

At forty-two, his limbs tense and his head moves as much as the rope will allow.

At forty-three, his body betrays him, and tries to get away.

“Ah! Ah, ah,” he says, body jolting forward the minute distance that it can when he’s so effectively restrained, hissing through his teeth a moment later, blowing a breath out through pursed lips a moment after that.

At forty-four, the silence in the room is broken, and **[REDACTED]** does not expect there to be much silence from this point onward.

~

It hurts, it hurts so much and there is something alongside the shame, something that makes him keep count, makes him think of how vulnerable he really is, makes him think of what damage could be done like this, what pain could be caused.

Forty-five and each one is agony, each feels huge and, though he feels this solid mass resettle time and time again, there is no give, only hard sharpness and pain.

Forty-six and he moans shortly, cut off by the way his breaths come hard and fast. He longs to close his legs, to pull away and shield himself from more, to crawl into a corner and remove these things that split him open.

He gasps at forty-seven, tugs at his ankle cuffs, squirms on the bench, but he cannot get away and he is not permitted to make them stop.

Forty-eight and he cuts of a shout into the empty space of the lab, bites it back as best he can, “uh, uh, _uhn_ ….” but it does not help him.

Fifty, and he draws a lungful of breath and cries out.

~

“Fifty,” **[REDACTED]** says.

“Fifty,” the technician answers.

Fifty makes the bundle seven centimeters in diameter. This is also two-point-seven-five inches, or, incidentally, the diameter of a regulation baseball bat.

~

His eyes begin to water at fifty-four. They spill over at fifty-nine. He squirms in his bonds, hisses, moans, cries, but to no avail.

~

“Sixty,” **[REDACTED]** says.

“Sixty,” the technician answers.

Sixty-one, and the Asset gasps, his breath hitching, a harsh sound escaping him.

Sixty-two, a diameter of eight-point-one centimeters, or three-point-two inches. Slightly above the width of two average American penises, or the diameter of the average wine bottle.

They make it to sixty-five before the door opens.

~

He is able to breathe, finally, if his breaths are shallow and his body doesn’t tremble too much.

He feels as though he’s being split in two, as though he can take no more of this, and the respite he’s given as the door opens gives him relief that lasts the few seconds it takes for the messenger to speak.

“Sorry to intrude,” he says, “but STRIKE are back.”

~

The Asset makes an odd noise, partway between a groan and a whimper, and squeezes his eyes shut.

~

 

**Notes:**

Experiment terminated following the return of STRIKE team to base; recreational activity supersedes experimentation.

Rumlow’s use of vibrator on sticks not conducive to Asset’s temperament.

Experiment will be repeated following Asset’s recovery.

**See also** :

4.3.37 – **NERO Classification** – _N/A;N/A: Gluteal; anus  
(Pear of Anguish)_

4.3.38 – **NERO Classification** – _N/A;N/A: Gluteal; anus_

_(Fisting)_

4.3.39 – **NERO Classification** – _Thermal;electrical: Gluteal; anus_

_(Electrostimulative instruments)_

_Or refer to Index for similar experiments._

**For results and healing time, as well as secondary detriments, please see the results tables for the corresponding section, in section 5 (beginning pg.617)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt in the summary, the following: document-style fic detailing medical procedures which are basically torture. Beginning with an introduction set out like a report paper, the a few procedures are also told from the points of view of the doctors performing the experiments, and Bucky Barnes (whose memory and understanding varies). The torture sequence details dental surgery without anaesthetic, the removal of fingernails without anaesthetic, mentions of stabbing, shooting, chemical burns and other specific deliberately-inflicted wounds, and is then followed by an account of anal stretching using chopsticks. There are also mentions of sexual abuse.


End file.
